gay_space_rock_hell_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Agate
Appearance Current Agate is very tall. She stands at an impressive height, but her build is of a thin frame. Despite this, she can be considered quite intimidating. Her skin is a pinkish peach colour with a darker stripe across her face, under her neck, on her right knee and covers her entire left hand. She has bright yellow eyes. Agate has very long maroon hair - in fact it reaches the length of her rear. The hair is straight, concerningly so, and never seems to separate into strands, and also has edges of orange. Her long jacket goes down to her knees, and is various shades of maroon and orange, while the sleeves are yellow. At the top of this jacket by the collars are tufts of white fur that wrap around her neck. Her pants, that cover her legs entirely, are yellow, and she wears a small shirt that ends near her chest, leaving her stomach exposed, and an orange diamond is set at the top. Her boots are white, and orange rings are around her wrists and ankles. Gemstone An oval gem on her right ear, There is a ring of white near the centre, and there is a yellow outwards ring around the edges. There is a very small crack on the rightward side from the war. Older form(s) Agate's older form was the roughly the same, bar the jacket and pants. She originally wore yellow shorts of varying lengths of cut-offs. As for her jacket, it was originally combined by the chest by the diamond, and had four ribbons of white protruding from it in a makeshift cape-like fashion. Cracked When cracked, her body not only gets taller, but also thinner. Hence her current height and frame - she's originally quite smaller and thicker than her build at the moment. In addition, her cracked gem affects her mentally in the worst of ways. A crack warps her way of thinking to be more aggressive and twists with her ability to think rationally. Severely cracked until near-shattering point, she'd be very close to being considered a corrupted being. Corrupted Not yet corrupted (and I haven't come up with a design yet, sh) Personality Likes: *Fighting *Winning *Having people listen to her and do what she says *Power and control, even if she's incapable of managing it Dislikes: *People going against her and questioning her authority *People making fun of her and how she acts, as well as treating her like a joke *Being alone *Homeworld Favourite Colour: 'Orange, duh. It reminds her of herself. '''Overall personality: ' *Starts fights and they're all her fault. Often gets lost in blood-lust. *Incredibly reckless and overly headstrong, often jumping into situations that she wouldn't be able to handle. *A believer of 'actions speak louder than words', where she's more likely to punch faces than actually have a civilised discussion. *Despite her major flaw there, she's in a delusion that she's deserving of power and authority, despite having neither to an extent. It makes her have a large ego and she believes that she's better than everyone else. *And refuses and blocks out other people's opinions and suggestions, to only go with her own. She gets aggressive towards anyone who does this. *Prone to violent breakdowns over the smallest things, and thus is very unstable. *Struggles to function when alone, due to relying on interactions with others. *Also loud-mouthed and obviously always voices her opinion, even when inappropriate. *And disconnected from other people's emotions and feelings, and doesn't understand them. Abilities '''Strengths: *A lot of energy and a strong will to continue and never give up *Has battle experience due to fighting in a war *Manipulates the earth to enhance her attacks, making them significantly stronger *Better close-ranged Weaknesses: *Runs into things without thinking or planning, leaving her vulnerable a lot *Incapable of working in a team or listening to orders *Has trouble dealing ranged attacks due to relying on the ground and melee *Doesn't use the full extent of her earth powers, and often just resorts to physically beating things down *Large and noodly body makes her a large target and quite weak at melee to begin with Abilities: *Able to manipulate the earth. Can do this a lot better when holding her staff to direct it. *Can also 'teleport' by moving about in the earth, by burrowing and sinking into it. Also climbing is about as easy as walking. *Can create semi-sentient earth golems, but she doesn't do this unless she's alone and has no-one else to order about. Doesn't use them for fighting cause she likes to fight far too much. *Can shoot blasts of energy from the orb on her staff. *Able to sense others due to vibrations in the earth, and can use this as a second sight if the area is dark. Shapeshifting: *Quite good at it, but very rarely does so, so she's getting a little rusty. *Turned into a bird once. That didn't really last long though. Weapon An orbed staff that she summons from her ear in white light. She can do this with a simple flick of her right wrist. The weapon consists of a large orange orb that glows whenever she uses it for terrakinetic purposes. It is placed upon a yellow ring, and the shaft is maroon similar to her hair. The weapon allows her to control the earth a lot more accurately, and is used best for terraforming. History *Agaes are terraforming gems under the authority of White Diamond - sent to rocky planets to form the terrain of worlds to be more suitable for gem inhabitation and kindergartens. They're considered a common and disposable gem, and are made in large quantities and are assigned to planets in large groups to cover more ground. *However, this Agate was made just before the war, and not even before their first mission to another planet, did Gemworld receive word of a rebellion. Agate's first mission was cancelled due to the more pressing matters, and was instead readjusted to fight in the upcoming war instead as front-line disposable troops. *Ended up in Yellow Diamond's league, Painite as her supervisor and general, and highly looked up to them and aspired to be like them, almost to an obsession standpoint. *However, Agate, due to being common, was not built for fighting. Or for any sort of important role. So she never caught her attention of her supervisor, due to being a mook and the lowest of the low. *When the war then started, Agate was send to earth with Painite's group to claim the planet in the name of gemkind. *However, she realised she was on the losing side, and thought that it was all the general's fault. *And so, she hatched a devious plan where she'd kill Painite on the battlefield, lie and label it as an act from enemy forces, and claim her rank as general, so she could lead the army to victory since she saw them failing in their job and felt that she could lead better. *Went to attack them as an act of betrayal in the midst of battle for a literal backstab. *Obviously, Agate was beaten within a single strike by the superior warrior, and she poofed on the spot. *Being left on the battlefield, she received but a single crack. It's a miracle that she wasn't shattered altogether, as she was kicked aside. She made several attempts to reform and continue, but she was too weak and the forms were all broken, constantly poofing, which resorted to her eventual defeat and slumber. *When she did reform, she was lost and confused. And seeing the remains of the battle once it ended, and seeing that she was left behind, she grew angry. *With that, Agate decided to explore this new planet, the crack in her gem manipulating her thoughts and changing her emotionally into an angry mess. She wanted power, and she thought herself as a general, and warped a delusion in her head that she bested Painite in battle. *However, as luck would happen to strike, she found the shattered remains of Painite on the leftovers of the battlefield, along with other gems. *It just warped her mind further, and made her think that she was the one who did that. *She then went onwards to claim Earth for herself under Gemkind. Obviously, she's incompetent at that and leading in general, so she didn't have much success, and ended up breaking down a lot and causing a fair few small earthquakes and accidental terraforming in her anger. *Her anger and tantrums attracted the attention of Pallasite, who was a gem fusion of two gems during the war. Upon recognising her, they attacked. The battle didn't last long due to them being the superior gem, and Agate was poofed. *Not long later found by a smol blue gem who wanted to chew on her and eat her. *Was brought to a cave and contained in case she was dangerous. They were totally right. *When she regenerated, she broke free, due to rocks. Duh. *The two gems were Benitoite and Black Opal. The former had apparently tried to eat her. *She eventually 'convinces' them to her side (after getting her butt handed to her when she went to fight them). *Terraforms the cave they live in to a more suitable base for her plans. *Ends up slowly warming up to the two, referring to them by their names, as opposed to 'dirt rock'. Admittedly, it's because they never did anything she said when she called them that, but still, progress. *While planning to recruit more gems for her revenge plan, Crocidolite and Carnelian show up, but they're chased away by the three. *Agate finally makes the plan to go to the planets kindergarten, to find a gem which can build things, so they have warp pads in their cave. *Adventure! Though Agate cracks and breaks down along the way, so there's a bit of a delay as she starts smashing things around her. *They end up in Kindergarten, and find nothing but a blue and yellow gem - Blue Amber. *Blue Amber gets attacked and attacks in return. Agate ends up getting poofed by them, and was contained. *With Beni's acidic saliva, she's eventually freed from the preservation amber and reforms not long later. *However, she throws another petty tantrum after a talk with Black Opal, and leaves the group to find another because she's conflicted and confused and doesn't like BO for making her feel weird emotions. *While by herself and her golem creations, she's approached by a droid created by White Opal. The two made an agreement for Agate to poof and capture Black Opal, in return for White to create her an army under her command. This entire conversation boosted her ego up to the thousands and she entirely forgot about the conversation with BO about leadership. *Learning of Goldstone's origin and their new role as Agate's new soldier, she travelled to the Kindergarten where she was stated to be. Upon finding her, she commanded her as her new soldier, and conjured up a plan to claim victory over BO. *When BO and Beni returned to the Kindergarten for supplies, Agate performed the attack. Ensnaring Black Opal into the ground, and challenging them to a blatantly unfair 1v1, she won via cheating a strike into their spine. *Taking the now-bubbled Black Opal gem, Agate travelled away from the chaos and fighting that had broken out between other gems, and appeared in the mountains. *She was approached by one of White's droids, and the trade was carried out - Black Opal's gem for an entire army. *Unfortunately, this army was created of cracked and corrupted gems, utterly useless and mindless to her. *In a state of panic, Agate allowed herself to be cornered and captured by these distorted gems *And, in turn, her crack grew worse, and she changed along with it. *Even though she was poofed, Agate continued to reform over and over with sheer determination. Her quick reform caused her powers to go out of control, shattering and poofing some of the army, and scaring away the rest. *She eventually managed hobble away and hole up in the old cave base, sealing it up as best as she could and is now hiding in there. Relationships Positive Negative Fusions *No fusions as of yet - she doesn't believe she needs it and finds it weak. Trivia *Fusion dance style: AGGRESSIVE STOMPING *Musical instrument: HEAVY METAL *FIRST GEMSONA Gemology * The zodiac stone for Gemini *Some named varieties are: moss agate, eye agate; and plume agate. *Rather common and inexpensive. *Agate is found all over the world including: the Africa, Asia, Brazil, Egypt, Germany, India, Italy, Mexico, Nepal, and the USA. *Agate is believed to discern truth, accept circumstances, and is a powerful emotional healer. *Legend says that Agate improves memory and concentration, increases stamina and encourages honesty. *It is believed to prevent insomnia and insure pleasant dreams, to enhance personal courage and protect one against danger. *Agate provides a calming influence, improves perception, concentration and helps to develop and increase one's analytical talents. *It's associated with the earth and protection. Gallery Gemgemgem.png Agate Full Body.png Category:Homeworld